


spaces

by kireinayuta



Series: nomin’s heterosexual relationship through college [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Mark Lee (NCT), Idiots in Love, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Porn with Feelings, kind of, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: After having to hear Jeno and Jaemin go at it in the next room over for two weeks, Donghyuck intends to get back at Jeno when Mark comes back from her trip.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: nomin’s heterosexual relationship through college [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492163
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	spaces

**Author's Note:**

> i put this in the nomin het series cause this markhyuck is set in the same au so uh: markhyuck intermission!

"Hyuck," Mark sighs, wrapping her arms around Donghyuck's neck, keeping him close to her. Wet kisses trail down her neck, latching onto a spot near her collarbone, and she shivers at the sensation that travels down her spine. 

Donghyuck hums, leading his lips back to Mark's, kissing her with more tongue than anything else. Mark doesn’t complain, it’s not like she doesn’t like it like that anyways.

“Missed you,” Donghyuck mutters against her lips, hands squeezing her hips. “Missed your pretty face, your cute laugh, your little stutters, your beautiful voice, your cute little tits, your glowing smile—”

Mark kisses him, shutting him up and preventing him from speaking. Her hands come up to Donghyuck’s chest, moving up to smooth her hands over his shoulders. 

“Missed you too.” She admits, sighing out blissfully when Donghyuck’s hands trail down to her thighs. 

She’s been gone on a two week long architecture trip in Italy. Something about building structure and integrity, or maybe it was something about intercity spacing and building up instead of across, Mark wouldn’t be able to tell you. She was too busy thinking about Donghyuck, and yeah, it probably wasn’t the smartest decision, but when all she was surrounded by were cute cafés and cute piers and beautiful waters— She couldn’t help but think about how much fun Donghyuck would have if he were there too.

That’s the con about Mark’s program; there are a lot of trips. And yeah, it didn’t seem like a big deal at the beginning, but now with a boyfriend, Mark feels the strain of distance get to her every time she’s on a trip. She’s lucky Donghyuck loves her enough to do this semi long distance stuff with, and she loves him back just as much so she guesses it’ll always be okay. 

For now though, Donghyuck hitches her leg up on his hips, and she wraps them both around him. Donghyuck pushes her up against a wall at that, mouth delving into the scoop of her V-neck. He leaves open mouthed kisses on the skin of the top part of her breasts, licking around a bit too.

“Missed you so much Hyuckie,” she gasps when Donghyuck sucks particularly hard on her left breast. “Missed your tongue, missed your hands, missed your hot voice, missed your dick—” Mark whines when Donghyuck grinds against her at the revelation, and she can tell he’s getting cocky now. “Missed everything about you.” She concludes, bending her head down to reconnect their lips. 

They make out for a while, but then Mark gets impatient and claws at Donghyuck’s shoulders, panting against his mouth.

“Take me to bed,” she whines, mewling when Donghyuck grinds against her again, unmoving from where he’s standing. “Please.”

And since Mark asked so nicely, Donghyuck leads them to his bed, sitting down with her still on his lap. One of her knees are between Donghyuck’s thighs, and the other one is rested on the outside. 

A wicked idea comes to Donghyuck’s mind. 

He flexes his right thigh, the ones Mark’s perched on, smirking at the way she breaks their kiss to gasp into his mouth.

“Fuck, do that again Hyuck,” she whispers, eyes shut tight in bliss. He obliges, and even bounces his thigh a bit as she grinds back and forth on his leg. 

“Look at you,” Donghyuck coos, and Mark knows it’s more condescending than it is cute. But that doesn’t deter her from putting more effort into grinding down on his thigh. “Getting so worked up. Missed me that much?” He tilts his head to the side as he asks, and Mark wants to smack the smirk right off his face. But then he puts his hands on her hips and pushes her down harder against his thigh, and Mark feels her own legs start to shake as she lets out a drawn out moan at the overwhelming sensation. “Bet you can come just like this?” He challenges, mouthing right under her jaw as he speaks low into her ear. “Finish yourself right here for me, princess.”

And that’s the thing about Donghyuck: he has so much fun pushing her buttons. He has so much fun using what he knows Mark likes against her, taunting her with his words and having her the way he wants her. 

And Mark loves it. It drives her mad with want. 

And she obeys, because she’s always weak when Donghyuck starts calling her names. So she grinds down harder on his thigh, despite the burning sensation in her own. She asks him to bounce his leg again, and he only does once she’s embarrassed herself enough with begging. 

“Hyuckie,” she whimpers, head tucked in under the other’s chin. “I’m close, so close.” She warns, putting the last bit of strength in her body into completing herself against Donghyuck’s thigh. 

“Come on baby,” Donghyuck encourages, leaning back a bit so that he could see Mark’s face. Flushed red with a sheen of sweat coating her hairline, mouth open in whines and moans. She looks so hot, Donghyuck might lose his mind and come right then and there his shorts. “Be a good little bitch.” 

And that seems to do it for Mark, who stills against his body for a second before convulsing violently, practically screaming as Donghyuck keeps bouncing his leg to help draw her orgasm out through the aftershocks. 

Donghyuck kisses her to muffle the sounds of her whining because of the overstimulation, but finds their kiss turn soft and sweet once Mark has calmed down a bit. 

Before Donghyuck has time to say anything, to praise her, to degrade her, anything, Mark is shuffling off of him and onto her knees in the space between his legs. She spreads his legs a bit more, immediately going to mouth at his erection through the fabric of his shorts. 

“You don’t have to,” Donghyuck hisses, watching with hooded eyes as Mark bites at the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down his thighs and watching as they pool at his ankles. 

“Are you kidding?” Mark mutters, picking up Donghyuck’s cock and kissing up the length of it. “I’ve been thinking about this every night I was gone.” With that, she suckles the head into her mouth, and along with the words she previously admitted to, Donghyuck groans and shuts his eyes in pleasure. 

Mark is quick to take all of Donghyuck’s length into her mouth, letting it hit the back of her throat. Donghyuck had pleasantly discovered that she didn’t have a gag reflex early in their relationship, and he uses it to his advantage when he can’t help his hips from thrusting up into her mouth. 

“Fuck,” he grunts, one hand going down to grip at Mark’s bob length black hair, not doing anything, just something to hold onto. “You take me so well.” He praises, and Mark can already feel herself start to get hot again between her legs. 

She pulls of Donghyuck for a moment, sliding her tongue up and down his shaft while occasionally leaving open mouthed kisses in her wake. 

It’s wet and sloppy, and everything else Donghyuck missed with Mark being away for two, long, agonizing weeks. 

When Mark takes him back into her mouth, Donghyuck brings both hands to the back of her head, keeping her pressed against his pelvis to feel the way her throat constricts around his cock.

“Wanna take it down your throat?” He asks, breath hitching with his impeding orgasm. He looks down at her quickly to see her nodding, and then leans his head back, thrusts his hips twice into her mouth and releases two weeks worth of sexual frustration into her throat. 

Mark doesn’t let a single drop escape her mouth, waiting for Donghyuck to stop pulsing in her mouth and to pull out before scampering back onto his lap. She opens her mouth so that he can see all his cum on her tongue. She closes her mouth to swallow, opening it back up to show Donghyuck that it’s all gone. 

“You’re gonna kill me.” He groans, kissing her for the nth time tonight, tasting himself all around her mouth. 

One of Donghyuck’s hands go down between her legs, but Mark catches his wrist before he can. 

“Maybe tomorrow?” She asks, blushing a bit. “I’m tired.” She pouts, and that’s all Donghyuck needs before he’s convinced. 

After all, he did drag Mark to his room as soon as she arrived back on campus anyways. 

Mark shuffles through Donghyuck’s clothes, pulling out a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt of his, changing into them and joining Donghyuck under the covers, where he’s settled only in a new pair of boxers. 

“I’m glad your back Markie,” he sighs happily, holding her close to his chest with two arms around her body. “It’s really lonely without you here.”

Mark always feels bad about leaving Donghyuck alone for long periods of times, knowing that Donghyuck was the type of person to love with his entire heart. Shamefully, the distance is harder on him than it is on her, and the fact that he still puts up with it is just another reason on top of the thousands that she adores the boy next to her. 

“I love you.” She simply says, quiet as she presses a kiss to his cheek. “So much, Lee Donghyuck.” 

Donghyuck giggles a bit, Mark feels her heart fill with warmth, and not too long later, Donghyuck is smothering kisses all over her face. 

“I love you too, Mark Lee.” He finishes with a gentle kiss to her mouth. “And I’ll show you exactly how much I love you tomorrow.”

Mark can’t wait to wake up tomorrow, next to Donghyuck and in the arms of the love of her life.


End file.
